


sei la mia casa.

by deuljae



Series: you are; [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fuckboy!Johnny, Insecure!Ten, Light Angst, M/M, dojae if you squint, how tf do u tag in this shit, tag urselves im the cool mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuljae/pseuds/deuljae
Summary: Johnny has been in love with his best friend since they were 17. Now that they're 22 and fucking around (and with each other), let's see where this friendship ends up.





	sei la mia casa.

**Author's Note:**

> To Winter (@legendxten),  
> for always being there for me.  
> And for replying "Sorry by Halsey, johnten, letters" on my tweet.
> 
> Thank you. ♡

Johnny reached his apartment just in time to watch football and called up Ten, _maybe he wants to watch it with me_. But Ten didn’t answer, by Johnny’s fifth try Ten’s phone was already powered off. _He really dozed off on me like that, huh._

He shrugs it off as he gets an apple and beer from the refrigerator and heads to the couch.

Johnny wonders how he never noticed it when he’s been there for 10 minutes now. It was just there, hanging on the right side of the television by a tape.

It was a letter and on the back, it read " **TO. Johnny** **♡** "

_This sap, dear God, help me._

He opened it eagerly, maybe too eager that he ended up ripping a small part of the letter.

 

" _To my dearest Johnald, if you’re reading this I’m probably not answering your calls because I’m fast asleep because of the date (as you call it) that we had and my phone was 1% and I was too lazy to charge_ ," Johnny chuckles because he already knows that. That’s how Ten always was.

" _I’m writing this letter to let you know that I had an amazing time today, yes, even before it started I already know. I really want to thank you, Johnny. Genuinely thank you. For putting up with me and my frequent breakdowns these past five months. Taking me out on 'dates’ after he-who-must-not-be-named cheated, driving my mom on Sundays to her yoga class, texting my cousin to never forget his medicine because he gets grumpy, and basically being there for me since then._ "

 

Johnny’s tears were forming in his eyes, Ten really means the world to him.

 

It started when Ten’s mom organized a house party for his 17th birthday because she’s a 'cool mom who lets my son drink once I think the day has come'. Ten was no doubt popular in school; girls and boys followed him everywhere, he was the life of the party. Johnny, being the school’s basketball power player, was the only person in the same level of popularity as Ten. They were that powerful duo everyone loved and idolized.

 

Johnny was helping Ten get ready, or more like vice versa because Johnny didn’t know batshit about color coordinating and whether to tuck his shirt or not.

"Jesus Christ, Johnathan, we’ve been doing this for years, how will you survive without me?!" Ten shouted from across the room while looking for Johnny’s hair pomade in his bathroom.

"Never leave me, then. We both know I can’t make it a day without you" he says as he gets the pomade from Ten’s hand when he came back.

"And hear you and Xuxi call each other 'broski' for the rest of my life? Hell no," Ten scoffs as he fixes Johnny’s hair. _Why the fuck does he smells so good,_ Johnny thinks.

"Probably hear Jaehyun tell me how much he loves me and ends it with 'no homo, bromo'," There it is, Ten’s beautiful laugh echoing inside the room with what Johnny said.

"You’re absolutely breathtaking." That sentence alone made Ten stop fixing his hair and look him in the eyes.

"Tell me something I don’t know," Ten smirked. And you bet it took everything in Johnny to not spit out the words "I think I’m falling in love with you" to his best friend.

 

He remembers it like it was yesterday; the moment he realized that he’ll do everything it takes to have Ten in his life. And now that he’s finally acknowledging him and their little 'dates', Johnny was over the roof. This was everything he wanted and more. He couldn’t be happier.

 

" _But this, whatever this is, it has to stop now. You’ve been with countless people before and I know you so well – too well to know that you tell the same thing to every person you meet, and I don’t want to be that. I don’t want to be another number in the ever-growing range of your fuck buddies. We’re best friends, for fuck’s sake. We can’t go around sleeping with one another and act like nothing happened the next day._

_So please, let’s put everything that happened for the past few months behind us. You mean the world to me, Johnny. Let’s not ruin our friendship like this._

 

_Always loving you,_

_Tennie_ "

 

Johnny ran out of his apartment. Dear God, he sprinted so fast to his car he almost caused a dent to the poor vehicle. He drove to Ten’s place, fuck calling him, he wants to do this in person. His heart was racing, eyes forming tears, hands trembling. How could Ten just ask him to forget everything they did when it was the happiest time of Johnny’s life? And not believe his words? The only reason Johnny slept around before was because Ten got together with Taeyong, who in the end cheated with Yuta.

He reached Ten’s condo in 15 minutes and knocked like there was no tomorrow. Sure, he had the key to the condo but this wasn’t just any random day.

After a while Ten answered the door, hair disheveled while rubbing his eyes. _That’s cute,_ Johnny thought, _but I’m not here for that._

"You could’ve just come in, you know," Ten said as he opened the door wider.

"What the fuck was that letter about? What do you mean to stop this?" To say that Johnny was upset would be the greatest understatement of the year. He was about to cry, his breathing rapid and chest rising up & down.

Ten motioned Johnny to come in and settle on the couch when Ten decided to speak.

"I-I thought you’d be okay with it. You have S-Sicheng." Ten feels confused. Just the other day Johnny was seen at the bakery with Sicheng; they were engaged in an intellectual conversation and they looked so happy and smiley and deep down it irked Ten.

"Baby, no. I told you he’s my assigned thesis partner, remember? Over dinner?" _Baby._ The endearment made Ten’s stomach churn, he loves it when Johnny calls him that.

When Ten didn’t answer, Johnny held his hands and intertwined their fingers. "Please don’t push me away. Please believe me when I say that I have always been in love with you. Baby, I don’t want you to keep repressing your feelings because there’s no way in hell that I’d cheat on you. I know you’re scared with what Taeyong did but we can always take things slow. We’ve been friends for years, we can work anything out. Just don’t leave me. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. _Please_."

The last word was more silent than a whisper, the silent desperation evident in the atmosphere. Johnny rested his head on their intertwined hands. A few seconds later, Ten realized he was crying. Johnny was so scared of Ten pushing him away that it broke him – all his bottled-up feelings finally overflowing.

"I won’t, I’m sorry. Johnny, please don’t cry," Ten was hugging him now. He felt so sorry for ever asking Johnny to forget the moments they had, especially when those moments made him happy too.

"I just didn’t know how to react. I was so jealous when I saw you with Sicheng and I hid it from you because you looked so happy to be with him. And I know the look you gave him when you finished talking because Jaehyun took a picture of you looking at me like that once, too." Ten raised Johnny’s chin for them to look eye to eye. Ten wiped his tears, cupped his cheek and caressed it, Johnny leaning his face towards Ten’s hand.

"I didn’t know how to label the look but I hated it that you look at him the same way. My insecurities got to me and my judgment got clouded and I’m so–"

 

 _"I love you."_ Johnny bravely blurted out causing Ten to stop talking.

"Excuse me?"

"I love you. God, I’ve been wanting to tell you that for years now. It feels good."

"I’m… Johnny, I–"

"It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me now. I just wanted you to know that. Well, for me to feel better and for you to know, actually. Just, please, if anything wrong happens to our friendship and our relationship, don’t ever push me away. Let’s work things out like we always do, okay? You’re my world, Ten." They were both smiling and nodding. He didn’t know what came to him to think of pushing Johnny away –  _I’ll never pull that shit ever again_.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Johnny asked quietly.

"I might be bad at it," Ten said teasingly.

"Don’t go around quoting Jamie Sullivan on me, Ten, you ruined the moment!" Their laughter echoed inside the whole condo, causing Skar, Ten’s cat to hiss at them.

"No, really, can I kiss you?" Ten nodded and Johnny leaned in, lips almost touching when–

 

"BROSKI!" Jaehyun entered their condo holding a bag of beer.

"Jesus Christ, I was about to make out with my boyfriend here?!" Johnny frustratedly yelled.

"Your what now? Tell me you're referring to Ten." Doyoung asked Jaehyun as they both enter the condo.

 

Jaehyun was grilling Johnny about the details how they ended up together when Doyoung went to Ten by the kitchen island.

"You and Johnny, huh? Finally, someone came to his senses and confessed," Doyoung said as he pours himself a glass of wine.

"You knew this whole time and didn’t even bother to tell me?" Ten raised his eyebrow.

"Wasn’t my story to tell, cupcake. But I’m happy for the both of you, honestly. You deserve each other, you keep each other sane." Doyoung has been a spectator in their love story since the beginning. And to see how Ten was looking at Johnny, a gaze full of love and appreciation, makes him contented with the life he's living.

Ten and Johnny, Doyoung and Jaehyun. Nobody can replace their little circle, they’re each other’s greatest treasures.

**Author's Note:**

> this story wasn't proofread, tbh  
> i was too lazy what about it!  
> i'll probably be posting more soon, ehe
> 
> idk uhh talk to me on twt @kunxien


End file.
